Hunters from the North
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Team RWBY are in there 3rd year at Beacon academy and as the Vytle Tournament draws near the team play's host to R.U.N.E. a team of Hunters from outside the Kingdom of Mistral but things aren't as they seem when a figure wreathed in darkness comes to Vale seeking the heads of team R.U.N.E.


Ruby was in a half trance as she walked through the corridors of Beacon, with her books under one arm as she leisurely skipped down the vacant corridors of the school, making for her dorm room.

In much the same way that Ruby was engrossed in nothing in particular, Professor Ozpin was reading through countless files intently as he walked in the opposite direction.

Naturally the two didn't notice each other until after they collided.

Ruby's books fell to the floor as she took a step back in surprise; Ozpin's scroll landing in amongst her belongings.

"Oh I'm sorry," She began instinctively.

"It's alright." Ozpin said casually.

"Professor!" Ruby all but shouted once she realised who she'd run into. "I'm really sorry about that." She said hurriedly as she knelt down to collect her belongings.

Ozpin allowed himself to smile humorously at his student's antics. As Ruby began picking up her books she found Ozpin's scroll in between some text books, the file he had been reading was still open.

"Wow, what is this?" Ruby asked with a mix of shock and awe as she looked at the picture displayed on the scroll.

It was a grainy picture, hurriedly taken, so the picture wasn't too clear, but she knew enough to know she was looking at a Grim.

"It's a particularly troublesome Grim that has been lurking outside the port as of late." He told her as he gently took the scroll back. "We've sent several hunter units to deal with it, but the creature is elusive to say the least. Needless to say it's been causing no small amount of trouble for incoming vessels making for port, a large number haven't been accounted for."

Ruby's bright demeanour dulled slightly at the news, she was always like that when she heard about people falling victim to the creatures of Grim.

"Well, I have to go," Ruby said as she began walking again. "Again, really sorry about that." She said as she walked past him.

Ozpin chuckled slightly at her antics. "It's alright Ruby." He said.

The two began heading their separate ways before Ozpin's head came up. "Oh, Ruby!" He called out to the young Huntress to be.

"Yes Professor?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at him.

"Would you please come to my office tomorrow afternoon at 4:00pm with the rest of your team?" He asked.

"Um, sure." Ruby said cautiously, wondering what her headmaster wanted to talk about.

Ozpin gave her one of his usual grins. "Thank you." He said before turning back the way he had come.

For the rest of her walk back to her dorm room Ruby was wondering what Ozpin could want her entire team for.

As she walked into her room, she was met with the usual responses from her team.

A bright, 'welcome back' from yang;

A casual nod of the head from Weiss;

And a faint 'hey' from Blake.

"How you going?" Yang asked from her bead.

"Good," Ruby answered absently as she walked back in, putting her thing away with an almost drone like quality as her mind mulled over all the conceivable reasons Ozpin had requested them.

"What happened?" Weiss asked when she noticed how Ruby was acting.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, coming back to reality.

"Something's on your mind." Weiss said. "What is it?" She asked.

"Oh that," Ruby said in a tone like she'd just had a sudden epiphany. "Ozpin asked us to go to his office tomorrow at four." She said.

The rest of her team looked at her.

"Did he say what for?" Blake asked as she looked up from her book.

Ruby shook her head. "No he just told me to take you guys to his office at four, nothing more."

"Wonder what it could be?" Yang wondered aloud.

Weiss shrugged. "Well find out tomorrow," She said as she turned back to her studies.

* * *

><p>Friday came and went with class going on as usual, eventually 4:00pm drew near and the four girls made their way to Professor Ozpin's office at the height of Beacon Academy's clock tower.<p>

Ozpin looked up at them as they made their way into his office.

"Right on time." He commented as he looked at his watch.

"Well it's not like Weiss would have allowed us to be late." Yang said with a grin.

Weiss sent the blond brawler a half-hearted glare before she turned to look at Ozpin. "You wanted to see us?" She asked.

"Yes I did." Ozpin confirmed as he stood up, scroll in hand. "As you know the Vytle tournament is nearly upon us once again," he began as he made his way around his desk. "Students from the other kingdoms have already begun to arrive."

"What about it?" Yang asked.

Ozpin glanced at her before he continued. "Well this year we have some Hunters arriving from the far north, they've never been to Vale, or any of the other Kingdoms before, and I wanted you to play host to them, and show them around both Beacon and Vale." He told them.

"Really?" Ruby asked, excited by the idea of meeting new people.

Ozpin nodded.

"Wait a second," Blake said, gaining their head masters attention. "You said they haven't been to any of the four kingdoms before. Where are they from?" She asked.

"They're from Fjorskl." He told them. "A rather large settlement up north, past Mistral."

"When will they be arriving?" Ruby asked.

"They should be making port tomorrow, around mid-day." He answered.

"Anything else?" She queried.

Ozpin shook his head. "No," He said simply as he tapped at his scroll for a few seconds. "I've sent each of you files about the team that is arriving tomorrow. Be sure to extend Beacons hospitality."

"Of course we will." Weiss said in a very proper tone.

"I'm sure you will. That is all." He said as he went back to his desk.

The team left his office and headed back to their dorm room before they opened up their scrolls to look at the team that would be arriving.

"So who do we have?" Yang asked as she opened up her scroll.

"Team, RUNE." Weiss read out as she looked at the first folder. "First off Rjgart Red Mane? What the hell?" She asked confusion written all over her face as she flicked through the folders. "This can't be right." She said.

Blake shook her head. "They're from outside the Kingdoms remember. Some places give last names based on appearance or achievements. And as far as his name goes I think its pronounced Rygart." She said emphasizing the 'J' as a 'Y'.

"Actually now that you mention it, I remember Professor Oobleck telling us about a group of people up north like that; have their own language and everything." Yang said.

"When?" Weiss asked.

Yang scratched her head, trying to remember. "Early last year I think. We really just skimmed over it, making a note that they existed, nothing else really."

"Well we can look that up later." Ruby said as she looked at the profile on her scroll. None of them had identifying photos, and the folders themselves were lacking to say the least. "What do we know about him?" She asked.

Weiss shrugged as she looked back to the scroll. "Let's see…Tall, loud and friendly, close combat type mostly. Also a Faunus." She remarked.

"Apparently they all are." Blake said from her bed.

"Does it say what kind?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head. "No, just that they are, doesn't say anything about their features."

"Next up we have Uill Hawk Eye." Blake said. "No points for guessing what his Faunus feature is." She said. "Apparently he's team leader, good with people, close to long ranged fighter. rather lazy at times."

"Next?" Ruby asked.

"Njall Ice Paw." Blake answered. "Big, silent, apparently another close combat type tends not to say much."

"And finally we have Elika Black Father, long ranged support type, not too much of note, she seems normal enough." Ruby said.

"These files are really minimal," Weiss said sceptically as she looked through the page of text that housed the sum of their knowledge about this new team.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out more tomorrow." Ruby said as she pulled up a geographical map of the world, homing in on the region she knew they were from.

* * *

><p>Weiss tapped her foot impatiently as the team waited on the Dock's the next day. She gave a frustrated huff as she once again started pacing back and forth. "They're late." She said irritably.<p>

"Calm down Weiss." Ruby said.

"Nearly two hours late!" Weiss shot back. "It's common courtesy to be on time."

Ruby sighed. "Well maybe they ran into some trouble on the way in." Ruby said. "There is a particularly nasty Grim lurking around these parts." She said remembering the photos she'd seen on Ozpins scroll the day before last.

"That's only been attacking large ships and fleets, not single craft." She said.

"Look, we'll give them another 15 minutes; if they're still not here we'll head back and talk to Ozpin." Ruby offered.

Weiss seemed to accept the terms, though if she didn't there was little she could do about it.

"I think that's them." Blake said suddenly pointing to a rather small ship pulling into the harbour.

They docked a fare walked away and with a sigh from Weiss the group began walking towards them. Even from this distance they could see four people running to and fro, mooring the ship and rigging something that lay behind the ship.

"What the hell is that?" Weiss asked when she noticed the black lump that they were tying up.

"No idea." Blake said as the group unconsciously quickened their pace.

By the time thy got there, the new arrivals had drawn quite a crowed as they hauled their catch out of the ocean.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked as they pushed their way through the crowed.

"It can't be." Weiss said in disbelief.

"Wow." Was the only thing Ruby and Yang said as they looked at the beast.

Huge was an understatement. The monster was nearly the size of a tanker barge. Black leathery scales covered its body, on top a bone white barb sprouted from it, connected to the white and red mask of a Grim.

Its body split into nine long tentacles at the base, each one plated with bone and ended in another large hooked barb.

"Keep her steady Elika!" The man at the head of the ship roared. "Njall, bring it around! Oi, Uill where can we drop this bastard?!" He asked.

"Over here!" A man on the harbour shouted back. Indicating to a vacant spot in front of one of the warehouses.

The team watched amazed as the four Hunters in training loaded the beast onto the dock, as the one on the dock talked with a man form the warehouse.

As Ruby and the others walked up to the boat the man on the bow of the ship turned to look at them. He ran his ice blue eyes over them before he smiled and leapt onto the dock.

The four girls stepped back as the man landed heavily.

Up close, Ruby was finally able to get a good look at the man. He towered over them, standing well over six feet tall with broad muscular shoulders. She had to admit, 'Red Mane' was an appropriate title for the man. His hair was nearly waste length and platted in over a dozen places, each one adorned with tribal talismans of varying nature, the same went for the man's impressively large beard.

He towered over them in what others would have perceived as a menacing way as he waited for them to speak.

"You must be Rjgart," Ruby began, gaining the man's undivided attention. "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is my team, we're from Beacon." She said as she offered him her hand.

He smiled at them, a warm bright smile that showed his teeth – though fangs would have been a more appropriate term. He let out a rather loud bark of joyful laughter as he took Ruby's hand, gripping her firmly around the forearm in a warrior like greeting.

"Great to meet you." He said in a booming voice that made Weiss wince. "I'm Rjgart Red Mane."

By now the other members of his team were making their way over. At the head was the man from the docks, Uill presumably, next to him was a woman and behind them both was a giant.

Uill came up to them and offered his hand in greeting, in much the same way Rjgart had. "Sorry we're late." He said. "Ran into a spot of trouble."

"A _spot_?" Weiss asked incredulously. "You call that a _spot_ of trouble? That thing has been harassing the coast line for weeks."

Rjgart let out another bellow of laughter, a happy honest kind that belies no ill intentions. "Trust me lass a catch like that's your average fishing trip up north." He said with a grin.

"Lass?" Weiss repeated shocked. "Do you know who I am?" She asked hotly.

Rjgart shook his head.

With a tint in her cheeks and a cold stare in her eyes Weiss went on her standard lecture about who she was and why terms such as 'lass' were inappropriate.

Rjgart assumed a board expression throughout, though never interrupted; once she was done he turned his attention to Ruby completely ignoring the aloof heiress.

An action which drew stifled giggled from both Yang and Ruby, Blake was far more composed however and merely grinned.

Ruby quickly turned her attention back to Uill. He was much shorter than Rjgart, but still taller than her with a thin yet muscled body, unlike Rjgart he had thin black hair that hung past his shoulders and piercing yellow eyes, much like the hawk he was named after.

Next to him was Elika. She was a similar height to him with longer black hair and calm blue eyes, she was pale like the others with a long fur trench coat over her shoulders each side adorned to a wolfs head that made her physical features impossible to determine.

Behind them both was a man that dwarfed even Rjgart with his size standing over seven foot tall Njall was a giant of a man. He wore a small blue shirt and dark pants unlike his team mates who all wore variations of animal furs. His hair was as white as his skin and completely covered his forearms and the back of his neck. His eyes were such a pale blue that Ruby mistook them for white at first glance.

He walked with a slow lumbering gate unlike his team mates who stepped quick and fast, but his sheer size allowed him to easily match pace with them.

He seemed the calmest of all of them, like at any point he could just slump to the floor and fall asleep.

Elika seemed nice enough; she had a welcoming look about her and her eyes only added to her seemingly docile demeanour.

Uill seemed to be a happy middle, calm and relaxed yet powerful.

Rjgart had the most presence by far. Something about him oozed both confidence and a childlike innocence; it was a combination of a lot of things, his relaxed stance, his wide eyes, his smile.

"Again, thank you for meeting us her." Uill said breaking the silence between them. "Its great to finally be in one of the four kingdoms." He said.

Ruby offered him a smile. "Well we're happy to have you here." She said in her usual chipper tone.

"Rjgart," Njall said suddenly, his deep growl of a voice taking the members of team RWBY by surprise. He handed Rjgart one of the containers he had across his back, Rjgart took it with a smile.

"Ah, thank you brother!" The man said happily as he slid the container onto his back. It reminded Ruby of the weapons lockers they had at school, only a little bigger; and now that she was actually looking for them she noticed that each of them had one.

"Well why don't we head back to Beacon and let you guys unpack." Weiss offered.

Rjgart was the first to shake his head. "We'll be fine." He said. "Never been to a place like Vale before, I'd love to see more." He said.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Well we have an air craft waiting to take us back to Beacon so we can at least let you leave them on the ship while we look about." Blake offered.

Uill smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile.

Ruby smiled, "Welcome to Vale." She said to them.

They all nodded there thanks as Rjgart took a deep breath, puffing out his chest as he inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes as if savouring the scent of the city. He let out a happy sigh as he opened his eyes. "It's good to be here." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Friendlies.<strong>

**So yet another story has been chipping away at both my conscious and my sanity of late making it hard to work on the things i should be working on, but rest assured, i am trying to say the very least.**

**I do hope you guys like this one, i'm going for a Nordic feel for the OC's as i'm sure you've already figured out. As such just remember that in their names and in some titles 'J's' are pronounced as 'Y's'**

**All in all hope you enjoy and tell me if i should bother with more.**

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
>Yours truly.<br>Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
